Getting Sick
by shirochanxmomo1220
Summary: Matsumoto's plan of getting out of paperwork. Hitsuhina, a bit fluffy at the end. please review.


**Author's note: **This is just another oneshot I'm going to do. I hope you guys like it and review. In case you're wondering, I'm having writer's block with my other stories, so that's why I'm doing these oneshots, to help my writing thoughts float. Well in any case, here it is.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation

**Stories to check out: **A Game of War and Sabotage (Updated/Completed), Toshiro and Momo: High School Love (Updated), 30 Lemon Oneshots with Hitsugaya and Hinamori (Updated), Getting a Filling (New)

Story: Getting Sick

At the 5th division today, an abundance of coughing was heard. It was the lieutenant, Momo, and even though she was sick, she was still working. All the seated officers have already told her to leave the work to them, but she refused. She wanted to at least finish all of her work.

Matsumoto was at the 10th division, on the verge of dying, figuratively speaking. Toshiro was cracking down on Matsumoto doing her paperwork. He wasn't going to let her ditch again. He had just come back from a weeklong trip, and Matsumoto had done absolutely nothing except drink sake.

'I've got to find some way to get Taicho out.' She thought to herself. Just then, Momo walked in, ready to deliver some papers to Hitsugaya. "Here, Hitsugaya-kun." She said while coughing. Hitsugaya looked at her a little worriedly. "Bedwetter, you shouldn't be working when you're sick. You go rest, and I'll finish up your paperwork." He said reassuringly.

"No, (cough) Hitsugaya-kun." She protested. "Matsumoto, go with her and make sure she gets some rest, and yes, you still have to finish the paperwork when you get back." He said, while still looking at Hinamori. Momo saw Hitsugaya and couldn't say no to him. "Fine, Hitsugaya-kun." She said in defeat.

Matsumoto sighed, but left and did as she was told. Until she can find a way to get Hitsugaya out of the office, it was in her best interest to heed his orders. "Ok, Momo-chan, just go to sleep, and I'll bring Taicho your paperwork." She said with a smile. Momo continued to cough and nodded.

Matsumoto went and got all Momo's paperwork, but then suddenly got an idea. She quickly ran back to Momo with a smile. "Ma-(cough cough) Matsumoto-san, what's (cough) wrong?" she asked with her face even paler.

"I need your help on something, and don't worry, it'll be easy." She said before whispering something into his ear. Momo blushed, and looked at her. "Why would you want me to do that?" she asked skeptically. Matsumoto, being a professional liar, already knew what to say.

"Well, Taicho's been under a lot of stress lately, and he tells me that he wishes he could spend more time with you, but he's too busy. That's why." She lied without even smiling.

Momo believed her and nodded. "Ok (cough cough) Matsumoto." She left with Matsumoto to go to the 10th division. When Hitsugaya saw her, he was shocked and angry at Matsumoto for bringing her back.

"Hinamori, I told you to get some rest." He said to her a bit annoyed. He loved the visits from Momo, but she was sick, and he didn't want her to overwork herself.

Momo was a little worried that Hitsugaya had called her Hinamori instead of Momo or Bedwetter, but she did what Matsumoto told her to do. "But Shiro-chan (cough cough), don't you want to spend some time with me?" she asked as sweetly as she could. Hitsugaya blushed, but he managed to resist it. "It doesn't matter if I do or don't, you have to ge-" he was cut off by Momo embracing him.

"Oh Shiro-chan, I'll spend time with you. (cough cough)." She said as she coughed to the side. She then looked at Hitsugaya; her face was dangerously close. Hitsugaya blushed, and looked at her lips. Sure, he could kiss her anytime he wants, but he didn't want to let that distract him; he definitely had to finish his paperwork. "Fine, you can stay, but go rest on that couch." He pointed to the couch, but Momo stayed right there. Instead of the couch, she sat on Hitsugaya's lap.

"M-Momo." He said a little nervous at the proximity. "Well, I'd rather keep you company. If I go on the couch, I'll fall asleep."

Matsumoto watched as the two talked, while doing some of her paperwork. 'It's only a matter of time.' She thought to herself as she smirked. The next day, Hitsugaya didn't show up at the office. Matsumoto went to check up on him, and she found him with a pale face.

"What's the matter Taicho?" she asked with some amusement. "What does it look like? I'm sick!" he said while coughing. "Don't worry, Taicho. I'll take care of all the paperwork." She quickly took off, and Hitsugaya noticed that she was heading in the direction of the bar, instead of the 10th division.

"MATSUMOTO! (cough cough)" he glared as she left. Matsumoto was already long gone though, so he went back into his room to Momo.

Hitsugaya picked up a bottle of water and gave it to Momo. "I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-kun. I got you sick. I knew I shouldn't have listened to Rangiku-san." She said guiltily, while tears started forming in her eyes. "Momo, please don't cry. You shouldn't have listened to Matsumoto, but I don't mind being sick, so please don't cry." He said as his fingers gently brushed away the tears that fell.

Momo still felt a bit guilty, but that was all wiped away as Hitsugaya's lips met hers. His tongue continued to play with hers. Soon, Hitsugaya moved to her neck, and nibbled and licked it. Momo moaned out his name when he nibbled on a particularly sensitive part.

He withdrew and smirked at her. "Did that spot feel good?" he asked with that same smirk. Momo blushed and slightly nodded. Hitsugaya went back to that same spot and sucked on that spot causing her to moan even louder. He left a mark there, and Momo squirmed. "H-Hitsugaya-k-kun." She moaned out.

"See Momo, it's not that bad being sick." He said reassuringly. Momo nodded with a sleepy face. He wrapped her with his arms and pulled the covers over them both, and they soon dozed off. Matsumoto's plan had worked, but when Hitsugaya recovered she was dead. Yes Matsumoto, be afraid, be very afraid.

**Author's note: **This oneshot took me forever. I don't know why. Oh well, I really have to update my other stories too; sorry for the wait. I hope you liked this story, and Review!


End file.
